


nice to meet you... again

by something_unknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: Lena and Alex met in some bar on a Wednesday night and left each other with a promise of a call coming from the Luthor but some things happened and she didn't do it. A week later they met again in a very awkward situation.





	nice to meet you... again

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote something like this before so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Tomorrow is a special day for a very important person to me. I wouldn't be the 'fanfiqueira' I am today if it wasn't for you. Happy birthday and I love you.
> 
> Last and not least... Tigerzinhas, I see you, I hear you and this is also for all of you.

“Come on, Lena. Please.” Sam was standing right in front of Lena in her not that big but comfy office. 

“I have to be here tomorrow morning and if I go out with you I'm gonna have a huge hungover and won’t be able to work.” Lena stood up to offer her friend a cup of coffee. 

“What is the advantage of being the head of the department if you can’t miss the morning?” The tall brunette accepted the drink before continuing her protest. “And you will only be hungover if you want.” 

“I can miss the morning shift but not tomorrow. Next week I'm finally going back to teaching in the lab and tomorrow the teacher who is going to replace me in the theoric classes will be here.” 

Lena Luthor is a teacher and the head of IT department of National City University. A while back, during graduation, Lena was monitoring the technology laboratory and Sam had one of her classes there, that’s where they met and became best friends. After college Sam went to work with Lena's father as a lawyer at Luthor Corp and Lena stayed at NCU to do her master with the same teacher from the lab. A little before finishing he told her he was retiring and she was the best choice to take over the lab. That’s what she did and a year after finishing her PhD she was named head of the technology department while also being a consultant for Luthor Corp. And she’s only 28 years old. 

“Please, Lee. It’s JoAnna's birthday and she made me promise to bring you.” Sam made that face she does when she wants to ask Lena something because she knows her friend can’t say no to that face. 

“Fine.” Lena said and her friend smiled at her. “But why she’s celebrating today and not on the weekend?” 

“Because a friend of hers, Lucy, told about a new bar that’s inaugurating tomorrow called The Martian and she knows the owner.” Sam said while looking at her phone, probably telling her girlfriend that Lena said yes. “Besides that she’s leaving on a business trip tomorrow night.” 

“Oh! That's understandable.” She got up again and went to grab something in her purse that was in a closet. “I have a class in ten minutes. Walk with me?” 

“Of course.” Sam stood up too and they left the office talking. They passed by the corridors that both of them knew very well and by some students that talked with Lena like they’re friends and with respect at the same time. 

Samantha knew that her best friend was good at everything she did and she always said that Lena could do better than being a college professor, she could get her hands dirty and maybe even make the world a better place but seeing this with her own eyes she knew her friend was doing the thing she loves the most. And she told her once that “_ I _ _ lot of other people can work to make the world a better place, me as well, _ _ but I want to be the person that’s out there to guide them. I want to make sure that other people can do what _ _ you say I can do and even _ _ do it _ _ better than me. I want to teach them. That’s what I love.” _

They chatted at the classroom door until class time began. Sam said goodbye saying that she would send the address of the bar to Lena and that she should be there at 9pm. 

* * *

Lena arrived there almost 10pm. Too late for someone who wanted to get home early to be able to sleep well and go to work on the next day. 

The place wasn't too big so it didn't take long for Lena to found her friends. 

They were at a table in the corner right next to the bar. Sam was sitting with her girlfriend on her lap and next to them were a friend of JoAnna’s, she thinks her name is Dawn or something, and probably her girlfriend. Near them were three more people Lena didn't know, but one of them is definitely Lucy. 

“Hi, everyone.” Lena said taking off her jacket and placing it on an empty chair. 

JoAnna was the first to get up to talk to the brunette. Sometimes Lena thought she was more excited to see her than her best friend was. “Lena Luthor!” She hugged her. “I’m so glad you came. I almost thought Sam had lied to me.” 

“Should I be jealous?” Sam asked rolling her eyes to them. 

“Shut up, Sam.” Lena hugged the redhead tighter. “Happy birthday, sweetie.” 

“Thank you.” The she turned around to face her girlfriend. “And no, you shouldn’t be jealous because I love you.” She gave Sam a small kiss. “Even having a crush on your best friend.” Lena opened her mouth to say something but at the same time JoAnna spoke again laughing. “I’m kidding.” 

Everyone started to laugh too. 

“So... I guess you remember Dawn, a friend from college.” _ Just as I remembered. _Lena thought while greeting her. “And this is her girlfriend, Donna.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” They shook hands. This woman is really beautiful. If graphic novels were real Lena would think she came out of one of Wonder Woman's. She looked like a goddess. 

“And this is Lucy and her friends Kara and Alex.” JoAnna finally introduced the last three. “Their friend is the owner.” 

“It’s a very nice place.” Lena said and shook hands with Lucy and Kara. 

Finally, she went to greet Alex. She reached for the tall redhead to hold her hand and she did. Her hand had a very smooth texture and its fit Lena's perfectly. In addition, the woman approached slowly and placed a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear. “It’s really nice to meet you.” 

A shiver ran down her spine which left her unable to respond so she just smiled at Alex while the woman winked at her. 

“Er... Lena.” Sam called her and she turned around to meet her friend. “Come grab our drinks with me?” 

They headed toward the bar and Sam spoke before Lena could even sit down to wait. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“Uh... What?” Lena answered calling for the bartender. 

“You and Alex.” The taller woman sat next to her. “She was clearly flirting with you. Why did you leave like that?” 

“But you’re the one who ask me to come grab drinks with you.” 

“Yeah but that’s because she said something to you and you said nothing and just walked away from her.” 

“She made me nervous.” Lena whispered. 

“Oh my God.” Sam rolled her eyes. “You’re a useless lesbian.” 

Lena took some of the drinks the bartender put on the counter and paid for them. As she was turning to go back to the table Sam spoke. 

“Here’s the thing. When we go back and finish the drinks, I’m gonna ask JoAnna, Dawn and Donna to go to the dance floor, Kara and Lucy said they’re going to sing in karaoke and you’re going to stay there and talk to Alex.” She didn't give Lena time to answer and walked back to the table. 

The Luthor kept thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to Alex. Sam always says she needs to go out and date and maybe she really needs to. The redhead was a very beautiful woman and seemed interested in her. It wouldn't hurt to try. 

She went back and when they finished their drinks Sam and the other women went to do exactly the same thing Sam told her that they would do leaving Lena alone at the table (Alex had gone to the bathroom). So, she went to the bar and asked the bartender for drinks for her and Alex. 

“Hi.” The taller woman sat next to her. “Where’s everyone?” 

“Your sister and Lucy went to sing upstairs and the other to the dance floor.” She handed her the drinks. “Bought this for you.” 

“Thank you!” Alex showed that beautiful smile of hers. “So... Why were you late?” 

“Oh...” Straight on point. “I was doing some work thing for tomorrow and just lost the time. Besides I couldn't find the right outfit.” 

“I think you look stunning.” She winked (again). “What do you do?” 

“I teach some classes at the NCU and I’m the head of the technology department and I’m also a tech consultant for Luthor Corp.” 

“I knew I knew your last name from somewhere.” Lena was sure she'd never seen anything sexier than this woman putting a straw in her mouth. “Why not work in your family business full time?” 

“I love what I do at the University.” 

Then Lena started talking about all her work at NCU. What she does and what she still wants to do to improve there. She passionate about what she does and doesn't see herself doing anything else in the future. Maybe one day she will do something else with the amazing brain she has but she never intends to stop teaching. 

They talked about it for a while and when they changed the subject to talk about Alex's work her favorite song started playing. 

“Can you go dance?” The redhead asked. “This is my favorite song.” 

“Uh, I don’t really know how to dance...” 

“Just follow my moves. C’mon.” 

Alex got up, took Lena's hand and guided her to a corner of the dance floor. They spent what seemed like hours dancing together. Clearly the highlight of Lena’s night but when she looked at the clock it was after midnight and she really had to leave. She pulled Alex into a corner so she could talk to her without the noise disturbing them. 

“Alex, I’m sorry but I need to go home.” The woman changed her expression just then looking sad. “I need to be at work first thing in the morning and I can’t show up looking hungover.” 

“Okay. Want to look to your friends to tell them you’re leaving?” She asked and Lena nodded. “Then I’ll walk you to your cab.” 

They looked everywhere and couldn’t find Sam and JoAnna. They found Dawn and Donna but they we’re kissing in a dark corner near the restroom and they didn't want to interrupt them. So, they headed for the exit passing by the table where they were before to get Lena's jacket. 

“If I find them, I tell them you had to leave.” Alex said when they arrived at the exit door. 

“Thanks.” Lena turned her back to Alex to call for a cab before saying goodbye to her but felt something grab her arm and the next thing she knew was that Alex's lips was on hers. Lena panicked for less than a second before surrendering and kissing her back. 

The kiss started slowly at first but soon became more intense after the first touch between their tongues, then the battle for control started until they no longer had enough oxygen to continue the kiss. They broke apart but not before Lena pulling Alex’s lower lip with her teeth. 

“Can we please see each other again?” The redhead asked without opening her eyes. 

“I’d really like that.” Lena gave a quick peck on her lips and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I would ask for your number but my phone just died.” 

“And I left mine in Kara’s purse.” 

The security guard should know they needed a taxi and had called for one, which had just arrived. 

“I think I have a card from work that also has my cellphone number here.” Alex found it in one of her pockets and put it inside the pocket on Lena’s jacket and placed her hand there. “Call me.” 

“I will.” They gave a small kiss again and the brunette walked to the car. “It was really nice to meet you, Alex.” 

“Likewise.” 

Lena got into the cab and told the driver the house address. Halfway he said that the air conditioner was broken and she had to take off her jacket because it was very hot despite being late at night. She kept thinking about Alex and about how perfect her night has been. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when the jacket fell under the passenger seat of the car. 

When she got home, the first thing Lena did was plug her phone into the charger to let Sam know she was home and text Alex so she could save her number as well. 

Then she realized... 

“Shit, I lost her number.” 

* * *

** TWO WEEKS LATER **

“Really, Lex?” Lena was walking back to her office after lunch when her brother called. 

_ “Please _ _ , sis. My meeting was postponed to later this afternoon and you told me you have Wednesdays free from classes. _ _ Eve isn’t driving yet _ _ so someone have to take her there.” _

“What about your driver?” The brunette entered the office to get her purse. 

_ “You know I don’t have a driver. I hate it. _ _ Come on, Lena, please.” _

“Okay, I'll do it. And now I'm making it clear that I'm not doing this because of you or because of Eve but because of my favorite niece.” She locked the office and left to give the key to her assistant at their class. 

_ “You’re the best. Their appointment is in _ _ forty _ _ minutes. Can you pick them up? She’s at _ _ mom's _ _ .” _

“Okay. I'm leaving now.” 

_ “Love you, little sis. Bye. _ _ ” _

Then they hung up and Lena left to pick her sister-in-law and her niece. 

* * *

They arrived at the doctor’s office ten minutes before the scheduled time and Lena held her niece on her lap even after Eve had finished talking to the receptionist. 

“Want to give me her?” Eve asked sitting beside them. 

“No. It’s okay.” Lena spoiled her niece for a few minutes while she gave small hints of smiles, after all she was only two months old. “Why you guys changed her doctor? I remember that time you went weeks after she was born and it was on the other side of the city.” 

“He got married and moved to Metropolis with his wife.” 

“Oh, okay. What’s the name of this new one again?” The blonde took the baby from Lena's lap to breastfeed her. 

“Dr. Alexandra Danvers.” 

“It’s a beautiful name.” 

* * *

They were the last people in the place waiting for the appointment. Lena had left for a few minutes to answer a call from college and returned the moment the receptionist called them into the room. 

“Leah Luthor.” 

Lena always found it funny, since childhood, that in pediatric appointments they always called the name of the kid as if they went there by themselves. That thought of hers never made much sense, but it never stopped being funny either. 

Eve got up and headed for the room with the baby but stopped near the door and turned to her sister-in-law. “Come in with us.” 

“Okay.” 

Eve didn't talk much when she was in the presence of another Luthor other than Lex. She sometimes thought she wasn't welcome in the family even though she was engaged to him. There were some rumors that they had a relationship while she was still his secretary at Luthor Corp and that she got pregnant and had an abortion and that was why she left the company and got a job elsewhere. Lena never believed this rumor because the Luthor brothers always told each other things. She always knew Lex was Eve's friend first and boss second and that she was always in love with him but never had the courage to speak until she left Luthor Corp. But Lillian and Lionel believed some of these rumors. 

Lena always liked Eve. She always thought the blonde could do more than just be a secretary so she was happy when she got another job. But she never had a chance to talk to her about it. So, Lena thought she needed to talk about this when she go to take Eve home after the doctor's appointment and also say she doesn’t have to keep it together while with the other Luthor because she has never done anything wrong. 

They entered the office and the doctor had her head down making some notes. “Okay, let’s meet this beautiful bab-” She lifted her head and nearly caught her breath when she saw Lena but managed to hold on while the brunette nearly choked on her own saliva. 

“This is Leah.” Eve spoke first and handed the baby to the doctor to hold. 

“Hi, Leah! You’re a very pretty little girl.” Alex put her on the bed. “You must be Eve, right?” 

The blonde nodded. “Yes. And this is Lena.” 

Lena stayed quiet, lost on her thoughts until Eve looked at her as if asking her to say something. “Er... Nice to meet you.” 

Alex ignored the brunette's answer and continued to examine Leah. “Could you just leave her in diapers for me to measure weight and height? Then you’ll catch me up about her first two months.” 

The appointment proceeded normally. As Eve and Alex talked about the birth and Leah's early months, Lena was absorbed in her own world thinking about the fact that she never had a chance to call the redhead after JoAnna's birthday at the bar. 

Sam kept asking her when her date with the beautiful woman was going to be and Lena’s answers was always the same: _ Soon. _The truth is that she didn’t tell Sam about leaving her jacket and consequently Alex’s card with her phone number in the cab on her way home that day because she was tired of her friend telling her that she needed to get a date and get laid. She didn’t like it but she never told Sam because she didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She was only trying to help. 

Lena doesn’t how much time she got lost on her thoughts and she didn’t saw when the appointment was over it was Eve who called her for them to leave. The blonde gave goodbye to the doctor and when it was Lena's turn to say goodbye she didn't know how to talk to Alex so the redhead spoke first. 

“It was really nice to meet you...” And then she whispered sarcastically. “Again.” 

Lena was so nervous that she just nodded and walked out with Eve but she needed to talk to Alex maybe explain why she didn't call and that could be her last chance. 

“You zoned out the entire time today. What happened?” Eve asked looking at her while they got to the elevator. 

“What?” She didn’t even listen to the blonde’s question she needed to go back so she put her hand on her pocket a few times. “Shit. I forgot my phone there.” She took the keys out and gave it to Eve. “Go to the car I’ll meet you there.” And the she turned around to the room’s direction again almost running. 

Lena opened the door quickly. “I’m so sorry.” 

“For what?” The redhead had her back to the door holding some papers and didn't even bother to turn to talk to the brunette. “Not calling me or being married, having a kid and yet make out with a stranger on some bar?” 

“For not ca-… I’m sorry, what?” She was very confused. Where did Alex get this story from? “Oh!” She started laughing. 

“I don't think you are in a position to laugh at me right now.” 

“Alex.” The doctor looked at her. “Eve and I are not married and Leah is definitely not my daughter.” 

“It’s difficult to explain when you come to a doctor’s appointment with a baby that has your name.” 

“Leah is my brother’s. He had a meeting and couldn’t come so he asked me to bring Eve.” Lena was still in the mood to laugh at the situation but held back as she saw that Alex was still angry. 

“Okay. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't call me.” She went across the table to face the shorter woman. “If you weren’t interested you should’ve told me.” 

“But I’m interested.” Lena got closer to her. “I just lost my jacket with your phone number in it and didn’t got the nerve to ask Sam’s girlfriend to ask Lucy for it.” She blushed. “Let me make it up to you.” 

“And how are you thinking of doing this?” Alex gave a small smile but didn’t look in Lena’s eyes. 

“Go on a date with me...” She placed her hand on Alex's face making her look into her eyes. “I let you call me this time.” 

Alex smiled. “What if I don’t call?” 

“I’ll ask Eve for your number or look for Dr. Alexandra Danvers on the internet.” She winked at her what made Alex look at the floor. “Please, Alex. We can start over on the date.” 

The doctor stayed silent for a few seconds. “Fine.” 

“Great.” The brunette walked away and went to the table to write something on paper and then handed it to Alex. “I have to go now, Eve's waiting for me.” 

They gave goodbye to each other but when Lena was next to the door she turned around and found Alex looking at her. She went closer to Lena almost pinning her against the closed door. “Can I kiss you before we start over?” 

Their height difference left Alex's breath touching her ear and Lena found it so damn sexy to be able to deny anything to that woman. But she didn’t answer she just placed her lips on hers. 

The kiss was soft at first but became urgent right after just like the ones they experienced before. Alex went even closer to Lena vanishing with the empty space between them. They stayed kissing for a few minutes but the sound of a cellphone ringing interrupted them. 

“It’s Eve. I really need to get going.” 

They gave a small peck and Lena left.

* * *

When she got to the car Eve was waiting for her for almost fifteen minutes. She didn't seem bothered to have waited but Lena thought she shouldn't have taken so long to get back and she got really distracted by the most beautiful woman in the world. 

“Lena, what happened? Did you find your phone?” 

“Yeah, sorry I left you waiting.” Lena started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Something happened?” The blonde looked worried. Lena hoped she had given no sign of what had happened with Alex inside that room. 

“Nothing happened... Just tell Lex we’re even.” 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this plot when I went to a doctor's appointment with my aunt and my two cousins. None of this happened to me (of course) but I thought it would be a nice and different story of 'first meetings' for Alex and Lena.


End file.
